1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, memory control devices and methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a memory control device and method, a recording medium, and a program that are capable of writing/reading data to/from a memory efficiently and reliably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for writing/reading to/from a memory data input/output via a plurality of ports of a computer or a recorder have been discussed.
For example, a data recording/reproducing apparatus in which, from among time slots acquired by splitting a usage time of an input/output bus for a memory into a predetermined number of separated times, time slots are regularly allocated only to an input/output port for AV data that needs to be processed in real time and time slots that are not used for the input/output port for the AV data are allocated, when necessary, to an input/output port for asynchronous data that does not need to be processed in real time is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299835.